


shining bright amongst the clouds of gray

by Norachandrabbles (orphan_account)



Series: OTP + a theme/word/headcanon requests [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6585526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Norachandrabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I have a request!” Yamaguchi was grinning, baring his teeth like a child and combined with his freckles, it was a sight that had effect on Tsukishima's soft side.</p><p>“If it's within my reach.” He retorted in a calm manner.</p><p>“It’s toootally within your reach, you'll just accompany me outside! Simple as that.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	shining bright amongst the clouds of gray

**Author's Note:**

> In this drabble, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are second years and Karasuno is at a two week, fall training camp.

 

* * *

 

 

“Tsukkiiii…” A soft whisper floated in the dark and silent (well, except for Noya’s rather loud snore) communal room. An unpleasant groan followed Yamaguchi's call.

“What..” Tsukishima turned to his left, where Yamaguchi's futon was lying next to his. He wasn't able to see anything without his glasses, not like they would be a huge help in the darkness anyway. Yamaguchi was a heavy sleeper, him being awake was probably because he had something in mind. Without opening his eyes, Tsukishima continued.

“Couldn't sleep?”

“Mm, yeah, you could say that. “

“Daily trainings are harsh, sometimes it's possible to lose sleep even though you are tired.” Tsukishima offered a thought.

“Yeah I am tired but… Uuhh…” Even when Yamaguchi was nervously fidgeting under the covers, he was making quite a noise and earned himself a cough, indicating a "Shut up." from the captain, Ennoshita.

Tsukishima slided his palm on the floor to find his glasses as he yawned.

“Let's get out and I’ll listen to you, we'll wake others up if we continue here.”

“Sorry Tsukki…” Yamaguchi winced.

“Shut up, you already woke me up. “

Tsukishima put his glasses where they belong and took his team jersey where he folded and placed on top of his case, the weather was pretty cold, especially right after you get up from your cosy bed. While zipping the jersey, he continued walking towards the hallway, finding his way using his phone's screen light.

It was no different all through the weak, rain, rain and tons of more rain pouring out of the clouds. News were giving out warnings for flood but the camp site was on top of a steep hill right outside Miyagi, so they were doing okay.

Both were finally out in the hallway, their faces were only visible in half with the street lights and occasional thunders growling in the distance.

“So?” Tsukishima continued, not intending to protract this late night meeting. “What is the problem?”

“I have a request!” Yamaguchi was grinning, baring his teeth like a child and combined with his freckles, it was a sight that had effect on Tsukishima's soft side.

“If it's within my reach.” He retorted in a calm manner.

“It’s toootally within your reach, you'll just accompany me outside! Simple as that.”

“I’m not sure I’m following you.”

“We’ll go outside aand have some little fun, come on!”

Tsukishima's expression was flat as a frying pan. Hoping he’s still dreaming, he turned and attempted to go back to his warm bed. Yamaguchi grabbed him from the arm and yanked towards himself while pleading and bribing with whatever came to his mind. He had a soft side, much like anyone else but this was downright stupid and dangerous.

“Let’s get this straight. You want to go out, am I correct?”

“Yes yes yes, I really doo, please?” Yamaguchi was holding onto Tsukishima from the jersey and shaking him lightly.

“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stand in the middle of an alley, in front of the building and feel the rain, am I correct?”

“Yes, I know it sounds stupid but…” Yamaguchi's expression turned sour in an instant.

“I know you like rain and I walked with you several times before but I can't let you do it now, it's outrageous.” He knew people sometimes would be in need of encouragement, rather than hearing what's correct or logical, however tonight was not the time. “You may get sick and have to refrain from training. What’s worse, you know how dangerous it is to stand in an open alley when there is a thunderstorm outside. I can't allow it.”

“Only a couple of minutes, Tsukki….” Yamaguchi murmured, closing in on Tsukishima. He stood up on tiptoes and whispered into Tsukishima's ear.

“Please?...”

He got back on his feet and stared into his boyfriend’s eyes, biting on his lower lip and curving the edge of his lips in the cutest way possible. Tsukishima groaned in defeat, putting his hand on Yamaguchi's face and pushing him away.

“Don't look at me like that, god!” He rubbed the bridge of his nose, sighing exasperated.

“Only two minutes and I’m staying dry under the shade in front.”

¤

Walking as quietly as possible, they found their way to the dorm’s entrance. Thankfully, none of the coaches were up, getting caught would definitely mean doing laps around the court all day long. Yamaguchi wasn't able to keep his excitement in anymore, he dashed outside, his arms open wide while Tsukishima leaned on one of he pillars at the entrance, outside.

Ever since they met, Yamaguchi would drag Tsukishima out like this pretty often. While he would find it troublesome to get soaked and always had an umbrella with him, he definitely enjoyed each and every one of their walks together, be it for a couple of seconds or half an hour. He was content with just watching him get overly excited, awkwardly jump and run around, nudging Tsukishima wih his elbow and trying to convince him to close the umbrella. It was last year, yet again a similar walk to any other, Yamaguchi unexpectedly grabbed the umbrella from his hands, leaving him bare under a storm, showing him the huge smile Tsukishima always cherished, shining bright. Without giving him a chance to get angry, Yamaguchi grabbed his uniform’s collar and pulled him in for a sloppy kiss.

Reminiscing those days would still turn Tsukishima's stomach in a beautiful way. His gaze wandered towards his lover, he was still being stupidly cute, jumping around like crazy. A second later, Yamaguchi turned back abruptly and started running towards Tsukishima, finally grabbing his arms and pulling him towards the open air with enormous power that Tsukishima didn’t know it resided in him and failed to resist.

Without even trying to be quiet, Yamaguchi laughed at the top of his lungs. He cupped Tsukishima's face with his warm hands.

“You know you're the best boyfriend in the world, right?” He beamed.

“I beter be Yamaguchi, because even my underwear managed to get soaked in this split second.” His comment entertained his boyfriend greatly, he was kneading his cheeks with affection.

Yamaguchi didn’t stand on his toes this time, instead he pulled Tsukishima in, returning his lover’s kindness with a long, tongue-involved, wet kiss. Parting an inch and bumping their foreheads, Yamaguchi panted on Tsukishima's cheek, his breath so warm, enveloping Tsukishima's heart.

“Waaah Tsukki, I really do love you too much.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, I hope you liked it and of course, your feedback and kudos always have a special place in my heart! I've written this drabble after a request, prompt being "We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?" with TsukiYama as a pairing.
> 
> Here's my [Tumblr](http://allthefujoshiunite.tumblr.com/), and here is the [post](http://allthefujoshiunite.tumblr.com/post/142966950901/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you) if you ever want to be friends and have a request of your own! I'm always thrilled when I write for others. ^3^


End file.
